1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (hereinafter, referred to as LEDs) exhibit relatively satisfactory durability even in poor environmental conditions and have excellent performance in terms of lifespan and luminance. Recently, studies for applying such LEDs to various light emitting devices have been actively conducted.
As a part of such studies, there has been a technique for fabricating a micro bar type LED that is small to a degree of micro or nano scale using an inorganic crystal structure, e.g., a structure in which a nitride based semiconductor is grown. For example, the bar type LED may be fabricated in a size small enough to constitute a pixel of a self-luminescent display panel, and the like.